


Shell-shocked

by Marie



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie/pseuds/Marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Avatar Aang used the phrase shell-shocked (which was seldom and usually when he was thinking to himself rather than talking out loud) he referred to the effect that Katara seemed to have on him when she drew him close and brushed her lips against his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shell-shocked

When people used the phrase shell-shocked they were usually referring to the after effects of war. They would be referring to the fear caused by conflict. The nightmares and flashbacks that effect everyday life.

When Avatar Aang used the phrase shell-shocked (which was seldom and usually when he was thinking to himself rather than talking out loud) he referred to the effect that Katara seemed to have on him when she drew him close and brushed her lips against his own.

It had started on the balcony of the Jasmine Dragon when they had stood in their finest clothes in the fading sunlight and Katara had guided him into their first kiss that hadn’t been born out of fear or confusion. Aang knew his heart was beating a mile a minute and the blood pounding through his veins and he was worried that Katara could feel his thundering body reactions. She had simply smiled at him, her cheeks flushed, before placing her finger tips against his jaw pulling him in for another sweet kiss.

The reactions he felt from then on when he and Katara kissed were similar to those that warrior’s felt when they returned from war. He felt guilty when he made the comparisons, saddened that the warriors and soldiers felt pain in tandem with their symptoms when all he felt was pleasure.

But the pleasure. He was sure that no boy his age should feel like this - even when he drew nearer to fourteen. His eyes would glaze over and he would stare into the distance, a goofy smile on his face and Katara’s taste on his lips.

When she brushed her fingers along his bare stomach (and she did often) it would fill with butterflies and he would feel nauseous. The excitement would spread up his body, his heart skipping a beat. Katara was also preoccupied with pulling the young Avatar into confined spaces, away from prying eyes and they would devour each other with hungry kisses until he - and she - would feel dizzy.

She would tempt him into her tent at night on their travels, under the pretence of shared body heat. Their shared whispers never woke Sokka or Toph, as far as they could tell, and they would fall asleep wrapped around each other with swollen lips and flushed cheeks. Aang’s sleep would be fitful at best, his mind distracted by the soft waves of hair brushing against his shoulders and neck and the smooth skin of Katara’s face being so close.

The way her kisses made him feel was torture. Sweet, sweet torture. He hoped it would never end.


End file.
